


Apartment Tour

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Youtuber AU, apartment tours, hella gay man, i'm seriously not good with tags, k that's probably good idk, keith and caprisuns are my otp, lance shading keith's capri suns, minor shallura, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Soon after finally revealing their relationship to the world (or at least to the people who care about them on YouTube), it’s time for Lance to move in with Keith. And what video does Lance decide to make for the first time in his new life in his new home with the man he loves? An apartment tour!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pretty much directly after the events of The Boyfriend Tag, like pretty soon after. I feel like that's a given though.
> 
> So, I feel bad that this took so long to come out, but life has become VERY chaotic lately, I feel like I’m at work more than I am at home and blah, it’s been very difficult to get any writing done. But yesterday was my birthday and tomorrow is Voltron s2, and I took these three days off and here’s a new part and I hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> And thank you to my beautiful wifey Kim for so much inspiration. Without her, this part wouldn't exist honestly.

Keith sat back after he turned on the camera, giving an awkward wave to it. “Hey guys,” he started, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know that I don't normally vlog or anything, and when I do it's never like this with me just talking directly to the camera, but something very big is happening in my life right now and I need to just kinda work out what's going in my head, which I do best by talking it all out.”

A small smile spread across his face. “So, I know to you guys, we just came out with our relationship, but Lance and I have been dating for a while. And with dating for a while comes moving forward. Before we came out to you guys, I asked Lance if he wanted to move in with me. And he said yes, because he's at my place more than he is his own. And I'm really excited, I am, but I don't really know how to live with someone.”

Keith sighed, but it was more of a happy sigh than anything. “It's been a very long time since I lived with another person. And I've never lived with someone I was dating before. I just hope that I don't somehow screw all this up within the week. I just feel like there's a strong possibility of that happening, honestly. Because it's one thing to have him just staying the night, but to have him around all the time… actually, that sounds pretty wonderful. And my apartment has always been way too big for one person, and at first I liked that, but now, I just want it filled. I want it as filled as my heart is. And Lance is obviously the best person to do that.”

A laugh escaped his mouth. “Does that sound cheesy? I want my home as filled as my heart. Oh my god, I said that. What has Lance McClain done to me?” Keith laughed some more, shaking his head. “I could edit that out, but I'm not going to. I'm gonna leave it for you all to see. God, my mom is going to love this.”

“I guess there's nothing really to work out when I really think about it. Maybe I'm overreacting or something, considering my brain likes to overthink things. I really should stop doing that, especially since I'm happy. I'm so happy, guys. I've never been in a relationship like this before. I mean, yeah, I've had some semi-serious relationships in the past, but I've never really felt the way I do now. I am at my happiest, and I can only hope it keeps goes up from here.” Keith looked back up at the camera. “Well, I think that's really all I have to say, so I'm going to end this and put it up before I have the chance to regret all the things I said to the entire world. And the next time you see me, Lance and I will be living together and starting a whole new chapter in our relationship. Bye guys.”

* * *

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

New video up! Just a little vlog update, nothing to get too excited over.

 **Pidge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@kogane Nothing to get too excited over? Says the man freaking out about his boyfriend moving in with him.

 **Hunk Garrett** @hunkgarrett

@kogane @pidgegun Lance is freaking out too. Can't wait until the moving process is over honestly, it's too much.

 **Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

@kogane @pidgegun @hunkgarrett I am wounded by all of you. Except Keith. You, I love.

 **Pidge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@lancemcclain I want to Chandler you, but I will refrain, since I am actually also happy for you both.

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

The most elusive cryptid of them all… sincere @pidgegun.

 **Pidge Gunderson** @pidgegun

@kogane You've been spending too much damn time with your boyfriend.

* * *

“And that my friends, was how I accidentally kidnapped a duck!” Lance clapped his hands together as he finished his story, grinning easily at the camera. “I hope you all enjoyed this storytime, it's one of my crazier ones, and honestly, it feels like the perfect video to close out this chapter of my life with.”

He sighed happily. “While this won't be the last video I make in this apartment, since I've decided to keep this apartment as a studio for myself, it will be the last video I make while _living_ here.”

Lance looked around the room, smiling. He couldn't help that his eyes got a little glassy. “I've made a lot of memories in this place. It's not the biggest apartment, or the most glamorous by any means, but it's been a great place for me to really jump start my YouTube career. I'm so glad I'm keeping it because then I get to keep the memories and have an already established work place, and honestly I'm just so excited. I'm excited to move in with Keith and live with him permanently. I'm so excited to get to see him literally all the time. To have him be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. It's going to be the greatest adventure I've ever been on honestly, and the best part is that I get to do it with Keith.”

He snorted. “Yes, I am laughing at the fact that I said do it with Keith. But let's be honest, that's gonna happen too. Oh my god, Keith, please don't be mad at me for saying that. Also, mom, please don't be mad at me for saying that. But yeah, that's all. The next time you see me, I'll be living with Keith. Love you guys!”

* * *

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

8 hours and so many tears later, I have officially moved in with @kogane! The tears were happy tears, dw guys. #sohappy

 **Keith Kogane** @kogane

Yeah @lancemcclain, I'm pretty happy too.

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

when will your otp

 **< 3 ****KLANCE** @klancearegay

this day needs to become a national holiday, the day klance moved in together

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

@lancemcclain @kogane APARTMENT TOUR PLS my life literally depends on it

* * *

“HEY EVERYBODY! Your Modern Lancelot here with a brand new video! So, as you all know, I just moved in with my boyfriend and wow guys, I cannot tell you how happy I am. Not only does this apartment have more space for my furniture and knick-knacks, but now Keith's apartment actually looks like human beings live in it! And since stuff is still new and a little hectic, I decided that my first official video of me now living here should be something simple, so here it is. A lot of you have been requesting it, and I definitely am here to deliver. I'm gonna do an APARTMENT TOUR! Let's go!”

* * *

“So here we have the living room, which is super minimalist and all that good junk. Keith already had these furniture pieces, which is great and they're so nice, but like I just felt like mine added a lot of character to the room. And color, they added color. Also, I put this awesome statue on top of the fireplace and Keith was like _babe, what is that_ and I was like babe it's an awesome statue of a stag and he said _but it serves no purpose_ and I said it was decoration and guys, he's so cute. He's so lucky he's so cute. I also have a feeling he's going to hang his scarves from it or something.”

* * *

“And here is the kitchen. I love this kitchen. I deserve this kitchen. And this kitchen deserves me because I'm sorry honey, but I'm dating a man who lives off an eight year old's diet. He literally just snacks or orders pizza, which I'm all about, but real meals are a must and I'm going to make sure my love never goes hungry. But yeah, look at these counter tops! These are granite! So beautiful. And this oven. Completely functional, barely been used! The dishwasher still has the plastic on it from when it was installed! And this fridge, which we are definitely upgrading because the newer model has an ice machine and Daddy needs that, but look at what's in his fridge. He's completely filled the vegetable drawers with CapriSuns! Not a sponsor, but seriously, he has flavors I didn't know existed! Man, he is going to hate this video.”

* * *

“So down this hall we have the bathroom and guest bedroom, and here is Keith's office. He offered to let me have part of this room, but since I now have a studio to film in, I figured it would be best to just let him keep this space, especially since I've invaded the rest of it, though I might use it ocassionally if I'm lazy and don't want to go to my studio to film. That's so weird to say. Anyways, here's his desk and his guitar. Oh and here's his piano, otherwise known as the man Keith leaves me for every day. You know, it's hard being second fiddle, but I know how good they treat each other. I can't help but respect it honestly. Sigh, if only I could give him what Grand here does…. Oh yeah, his name is Grand. I named him. Just now. It's official, don't let Keith tell you otherwise.”

* * *

Lance walked into the master bedroom. “And here's what you've all been waiting for! Where the magic happens! The bedroom! Oh wait, let me turn on the light.” He flicked on the lights and heard a groan from the bed. Keith looked up from where he had been napping, his hair sticking up and out in all different directions, and honestly he was so cute.

Lance pointed the camera at him. “Here's my beautiful boyfriend on our spacious and super comfortable bed, which is actually new and the first piece of furniture we bought together. Don't mind his resemblance to an angry sloth, he's really quite friendly if you talk softly and move slowly. He needs feeding at least three to four times a day, lots of love, and clearly nice long, uninterrupted naps. Now let's move on to the decorations I put up in here!” Lance turned the camera away as Keith's head dropped back down on the pillow.

He walked around the bedroom, pointing out all of the photos that they'd put up together and explaining why there was a blanket fort in the corner even though that just seemed like a very self-explanatory thing. Then he walked into the master bathroom, climbed in the giant tub that he'd been obsessed with since he first saw it and gushed over the double sinks, before making his way back into the bedroom where Keith had fallen back asleep.

Lance couldn't help but climb onto the bed and kiss his forehead. “Goodnight baby,” he whispered, the camera still rolling. He walked back to the door, flicked off the light, and just as he was about to leave he heard the smallest, cutest whisper of Keith responding to him.

“Goodnight babe.”

* * *

Lance continued through the apartment, going out onto the patio and even showing off the other bathroom and bedroom, just for shits and giggles. Then he made his way back to the living room. “Well, that's all I've got for now guys. I know it still looks a little cluttered, but I'm settling in and we both have to get used to this new domestic life. But honestly, it's been great so far and I mean, I've basically already been living here for months now, so I-”

“You're still filming?” Arms wrapped around his middle and a sleepy looking Keith popped his head over Lance's shoulder, burying his face into Lance's sweater.

“Well hello sleepyhead, did you sleep well?”

“Yes, until someone woke me.”

“Aw, I'm sorry babe. Want me to make you some peanut butter toast?”

“… Yes please.”

Lance kissed Keith's temple, before grinning at the camera. “Well guys, I think that's going to be my cue to go ahead and end this video. Thanks for joining me today on this apartment tour! I know you were probably all very excited to see what cave Keith crawls back into every night.” Lance wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure Keith mumbled _I hate you_ into his shoulder. “Until the next video, stay beautiful and we love you!”

* * *

**hunkaburninlove:** sleepy keith is so cute

 **kogane:** no

 **modernlancelot:** 10/10 would recommend tbh

 **kogane:** stop

 **smolgenius:** keith you brought this upon yourself. you let lance into your home.

 **modernlancelot:** pidge I am OFFENDED

 **kogane:** yes drag lance so we stop talking about how cute I am

 **smolgenius:** you were pretty cute tho keith ngl

 **kogane:** FUCK

 **kogane:** LANCE THIS IS YOUR FAULT

 **modernlancelot:** I didn't tell you to be cute babe, you just went ahead and did that all on your own

 **dadfriend:** that reminded me so much of keith when he was little oh my god. anytime you woke him up, no matter what time of day, he'd walk around for at least a good half an hour with a blanket draped over his shoulders and his eyes all half closed. So cute.

 **kogane:** takashi you are dead to me

 **hunkaburninlove:** *GASP he brought out the first name

 **princess:** keith I think you should just accept your cuteness so we can all move on

 **kogane:** never

 **coranic:** the first step to moving forward is acceptance

 **kogane:** NOT YOU TOO, CORAN

 **coranic:** i'm sorry my boy, but I too have to admit that you were quite adorable

 **kogane:** i'm adorable now?! I hate all of you

 **modernlancelot:** babe, don't be mad that the whole world knows you're the most adorable little nugget in the world.

 **kogane:** I am tHE NIGHT

 **modernlancelot:** sure you are, baby.

 **princess:** you two are so cute that it makes shiro and I look not cute. Stop it.

 **modernlancelot:** NEVER ALLURA. KEITH AND I WILL STEAL YOURS AND SHIRO'S CUTENESS THUNDER

 **princess:** oh yeah, lance? Is that so?

 **modernlancelot:** GIRL IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG

 **princess:** YOU'RE GOING DOWN KLANCE

 **modernlancelot:** NO YOU'RE GOING DOWN SHALLURA

 **dadfriend:** omfg

 **hunkaburninlove:** what is even happening right now?

 **coranic:** remember when lance was competitive with keith? Guess it's allura now.

 **s** **molgenius:** well you can't be competitive with someone you're sleeping with.

 **k** **ogane:** you've obviously never slept with lance.

 **s** **molgenius:** don't plan to nor desire to thanks

 **kogane:** good because i'm not sharing

 **modernlancelot:** BABE

 **kogane:** i'm still not cute though. I'm gonna go pick out something real grungy for my next cover just to prove it. Later nerds.

_kogane left the chat_

**smolgenius:** rude i'm not a nerd.

 **hunkaburninlove:** you're literally the biggest nerd out of all of us.

 **smolgenius:** shit u rite

* * *

“Lance, people are going to think you don't actually love me and only moved in with me to parent me.”

Keith had just finished watching the apartment tour that Lance had done (without even telling Keith he was going to be doing it) for the second time. The fact that Lance did it without letting Keith know didn't bother him. Actually he wasn't bothered by any of it, except for the fact that suddenly the entire internet (and their friend group) was calling him a cutie pie and it felt a little odd.

Lance peaked into the living room from the kitchen. He grinned at him. “Well, I mean, I do hope to change the way you live a little bit. You've got to admit Keith, you do kind of live more like a cave dweller than anything.”

“Do not….” Keith muttered. Lance walked over to him and kissed his pout away.

“You're the cutest cave dweller I've ever met if that makes you feel better.”

“It doesn't?”

“You know I'm joking, right? And I was joking in the video too. I need you to know that.”

“I know, Lance. I thought the video was great. And I will admit, we are cute at the end there.”

“ _You're_ cute.”

“Oh my god, will it never end?”

“Just accept it, my love.”

Keith smiled at Lance and Lance smiled back. They both leaned in and kissed slowly. Keith sucked on Lance's lower lip and grabbed his hand to pull him closer, but then Lance pulled away, Keith chasing his lips.

“I'm cooking, babe. I'm sure you don't want me burning down your apartment only days after moving in,” Lance whispered.

“ _Our_ apartment,” Keith corrected. Lance blushed, but nodded. He was biting his lip to stop the thousand watt smile most likely trying to break out on his face.

“Our apartment,” he repeated, getting up and walking back into the kitchen. Keith watched him, sighing happily to himself as he looked back at the computer. The end screencap of the video was still on the screen. Keith's face in Lance's shoulder, Lance smiling like he was the happiest person in the world in that moment.

Keith felt like he could definitely give Lance a run for his money in that category.

* * *

Lance woke up to the sun warming his skin. They must've forgotten to close the curtains the night before, because the light came through making Lance feel like he was bathing in it.

He could hear the soft snoring of his boyfriend beside him. He looked over at Keith, and god, he was so beautiful, the light making him glow like a goddamn angel. Lance had woken up Keith beside him before, but it was so much more overwhelming and wonderful now that they were living together. He loved the sight beside him, Keith's lashes fanned against his cheeks, his hair all over the pillow. The smallest bit of drool leaving his lips. Lance loved him. He loved him so much he could barely handle it.

Lance leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Keith's cheek. The other man let out a happy sigh and moved closer, draping his arm and leg over Lance's body. Lance chuckled in response, knowing that Keith was at least partially awake now. “Babe, I gotta get up.”

“No,” Keith breathed. Lance laughed more.

“I have to pee.”

“Fine.”

Keith let him go and Lance slid out of bed, walking into the bathroom. A few moments later, when he came out of the bathroom, he saw that Keith had slid onto his side of the bed and was hugging Lance's pillow, nuzzling his face into it in his sleep. Lance's heart felt like it was going to explode.

He tiptoed over to the his bedside table and got his phone, opening the camera. He took a picture and posted it to Instagram, captioning it with “The reason I wake up every day.” He shared the photo to Twitter and then slid back into bed, this time on Keith's side, and pulled his boyfriend close.

* * *

**KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

WHEN WILL YOUR FUCKING OTP

 **< 3 ****KLANCE** @klancearegay

did lance really just????? #dying

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

just when I thought they couldn't possibly be anymore perfect… they do this shit. #sofuckinghappy

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about Klance and s2 on my [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
